


Turquoise

by scarletstar



Series: lapis lazuli [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood, Blood Drinking, Fluff, M/M, Temporary Character Death, obviously, vampire!Mark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 21:07:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18269357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletstar/pseuds/scarletstar
Summary: Mark's still learning, but he's doing his best. Donghyuck is there to help him when he can.





	Turquoise

**Author's Note:**

> to some cultures, turquoise was considered a symbol of immortality

 

 

 

Donghyuck took one look at him when he walked through the door, and Mark knew he was in trouble.

 

He hated how easily Donghyuck could read him, sometimes; he could never get away with anything anymore.

 

His boyfriend drops his backpack in the entryway and slowly starts removing his outdoor wear. Mark knows he’s going to give him a chance to speak up, but he had no excuses. He was pretty sure the other knew that, too.

 

“When was the last time you fed?” He finally asked, stopping on front of Mark with his arms crossed. He sinks further into the couch.

 

Being a vampire had its perks: enhanced hearing, vision, and smell; above average speed and almost non existent recovery time if he stayed well fed; an almost inhuman grace; and let’s not forget, a fit body he did not have to work for in the slightest.

 

The downside? The whole ‘having to drink blood to survive’ thing.

 

After being turned, one’s thoughts on blood change a bit, of course. If he has to rely mainly on the regular consumption of blood, then it’s a good thing his brain registers it as food now. It smells and tastes way better now that it is his food, which made drinking it easy; instead of gross and irony, Mark supposes the equivalent would be like eating a freshly baked loaf of bread, or something.

 

He’s sure whatever the vampire venom did to his biology changed his perception of blood like this for a reason. If vamps had to smell and taste blood the way it smelt to humans, well. The vampire species as a whole would probably be, like, the 4 people okay with their food tasting like iron.

 

But Mark was still young. He didn’t have years of experience behind him, so whenever he went to feed, the lingering human-him recoiled at the thought. He’d gotten better over the 3 years he’s been a vampire, but it was still hard sometimes.

 

Especially when he hadn’t fed in awhile, like now. His sire had left before teaching him how to control himself; he had no desire to accidentally drain someone while feeding.

 

After finding, falling in love with, and telling Donghyuck about him being a vampire, his boyfriend had helped him out louds. He was always there when Mark fed, decked out in silver jewelry, just in case something went wrong or he lost control of himself.

 

And when Mark just couldn’t bring himself to take someone else’s blood, to harm another person (being bitten didn’t actually hurt; his spit numbed the area, apparently), Donghyuck was always there, offering up his own blood until Mark worked up the courage to go out and try again.

 

His boyfriend had been gone the last 3 weeks, though, on a trip for one of his art classes, and Mark was  _ starving _ . He hadn’t the courage to feed from someone while Donghyuck had been away -- did not trust his control enough -- and had been  _ just  _ getting by with raw meat.

 

He had gone so long without eating, however, that Mark hadn’t even been able to pick Donghyuck up at the airport.

 

“Mark.” Donghyuck’s demanding voice drags him out of his thoughts.

 

“Uh,” his voice cracks with disuse, “That’s -- that’s a good question. What day did you leave again? The sixth?”

 

Donghyuck narrows his eyes at him before sighing. He starts removing his shirt, and Mark would usually admire the way his muscles move under his golden skin, but the younger’s movements send his scent towards Mark. He has to dig his fingers into his thighs in an effort not to lunge.

 

“You know starving yourself isn’t good for you,” he sighs out when his shirt hits the living room floor.

 

“I know, I know, and I tried! But then the first girl I went after started crying, and I couldn’t bite her after that! The rest of them just, they got harder to approach as I got more hungry. You know I don’t trust my control quite yet, Duckie.”

 

Sighing again, Donghyuck walks out of the room and comes back a moment later with a glass of orange juice and some crackers.

 

“I’m going to give you my wrist. If you feel me squeeze the back of your neck, that means you have to stop drinking, okay?”

 

Mark nods, already slipping off the couch and onto the floor. Donghyuck settles down next to him, almost in his lap.

 

He doesn’t move a muscle as the younger gets comfortable. When he feels a hand run through the hair on the nape of his neck, he slowly brings his boyfriend’s other hand up to his mouth. Taking a moment to breathe in the scent of mint, spice, and sunflowers, Mark bites.

 

He has to muffle a moan into Donghyuck’s skin; the taste of blood nearly overwhelms him, and he has to pause so he doesn’t pull away and get blood everywhere.

 

The hand on the back of his neck pauses for a moment as he bites, but as soon as he removes his fangs to drink, they start up again.

 

He doesn’t know how long it takes him to drink all that Donghyuck is comfortable with; he’s too busy savouring his first meal in  _ weeks _ . When his neck is squeezed twice in request, Mark pulls away reluctantly. He licks at the spot to close the wounds before pulling away completely.

 

Mark helps his boyfriend up onto the couch, handing Donghyuck his orange juice and crackers before cuddling into his side.

 

Now that he can leave the house, he has so many classes to catch up on, but that was a worry for later. 

 

“Thank you, Hyuck.”

 

“Anytime, love.”

 

Mark hums. “Let’s get to bed, we both have class tomorrow.”

 

“Carry me?” A pout is aimed up at him, and he laughs.

 

“Okay.”

  
  
  


🝖

  
  
  


A few months later, and Mark is graduating. Donghyuck makes time to attend the ceremony even with his schedule packed full of project due dates and finals.

 

Graduating was definitely more trouble than it was worth, and by the end of the whole thing, he was exhausted. Why couldn’t they have just given him his fancy paper worth too much money straight up, so he could start looking for a job? What was the point of all the pomp and performance?

 

He takes himself straight home and showers, glad to be out of the stupid graduation robe. Donghyuck had  a class, but he’d be home soon, so Mark orders some takeout and gets a movie ready.

 

Donghyuck arrives just before their food does, so he showers quickly while Mark waits in the living room for him.

 

He can hear his boyfriend singing in the shower, and relaxes back into the couch cushions to enjoy the sound. Donghyuck sprawls himself across Mark and the couch when he finally emerges from the bathroom, and immediately digs into the fried chicken.

 

Mark starts the movie, and is glad for the calming normal-ness of the whole situation compared to his seemingly-endless day.

 

The movie finishes but Mark can’t remember what it was about. He’d started staring at Donghyuck somewhere near the beginning and hadn’t been able to tear his eyes away.

 

The younger despises wearing pants to bed, so his long, tan legs are on display. Mark has a hand resting on one thigh, gently tracing patterns into the smooth skin. His other hand is on Donghyuck’s back, his sleep shirt pushed up so Mark can run his fingers along his spine.

 

Donghyuck had long-ago fallen asleep, and even though he had been staring at his boyfriend for the majority of the movie, he takes a moment to admire him more.

 

He’s always loved Donghyuck’s skin. While he looks just as healthy as he did when he was alive if he keeps well fed, Mark had always been a bit on the pale side. Donghyuck’s skin is different, an absolutely stunning caramel, and when the setting sun hit him just right, he looked like a celestial body himself.

 

Light brown hair frames his face in gently curls, and Mark unconsciously smiles at the younger’s peaceful face.

 

Gently maneuvering them around, Mark manages to scoop Donghyuck up into his arms without waking him. He tucks the younger into bed before heading back to the living room to turn of the T.V. and clean up. When he climbs into bed himself, Donghyuck cuddles up to his side in his sleep. Mark kisses his hair before settling in for the night.

  
  
  


🝖

  
  
  


Mark is out on a night stroll, enjoying the distant sounds of the city from the secluded area of the park he was walking through.

 

As he steps onto a small bridge, he catches the scent of blood. It’s old, and by how appetizing it smells despite that, he knows it’s human.

 

He finds the body sprawled on the ground, just off the path. At first, he thinks he’s just discovered a murder scene or something, but when he looks closer, he sees how the body is sprawled. It appears that the poor soul had simply tripped on a crack in the pavement and smashed his skull open on a rock.

 

When he realizes this, he has to try really hard not to laugh. Dead bodies are  _ not  _ a laughing matter, no matter how ridiculous the cause of death.

 

Mark pulls his phone out, preparing himself for a call to the police station, when he sees the fallen’s face. He’s just a young man, probably the same age as Donghyuck, maybe even younger, and he hesitates. He can’t just let a young life like that end, so close to when it was going to really start. If he called the police and just walked away, Mark knows it would bother him for months.

 

Making a decision, he scoops the body up in his arms easily. He blurs through the park quickly, so as not to be seen, and hurries home.

 

“Mark?” He hears Donghyuck call when he opens the front door. “What are you doing home so earl -- ?” He pauses in the doorway of the kitchen, staring at Mark, and the body in his arms.

 

“Did you do that?” The younger asks cautiously.

 

“No! I found him in the park. He tripped over the sidewalk and broke his head.”

 

“... Okay. And are you going to turn him?”

 

Mark takes a deep breath, adjusting the body in his arms. “Can I?” 

 

Donghyuck snorts. “That’s up to you, love; you’re the one who’ll have to teach him how to be a vampire. Are you ready to be a sire?”

 

He shifts on his feet. “Uhm … not really. But I’m gonna do it anyways.”

 

“Okay,” the other says, “I’ll go get the spare bedroom cleaned up, then. He’s gonna have to live with us until he’s not a baby.”

 

Kissing him on the cheek as he rushes past to the bathroom, Mark shouts a “Thank you!” before closing the door.

 

Quickly getting to work, because he doesn’t know how long the boy has been dead, he sets him in the bathtub and bites his wrist. Letting his blood drip past the stranger’s lips, Mark settles back on his heels.

 

When his wrist heals itself, he gets comfortable on the bathroom floor. He doesn’t know exactly how long it will take for the venom to do its work, but he knows he has to be present when his fledgling wakes up. Unlike how his sire was for him.

  
  
  


🝖

  
  
  


Donghyuck has already left for his afternoon classes by the time the changing is done.

 

The stranger in his bathtub takes a deep breath, eyes fluttering, and Mark sits up. He helps the man sit up when he struggles, keeping silent until the other’s eyes clear of their fog. While he waits, he studies his new fledgling.

 

His hair is a dark black. He has a prominent nose and sharp jawline, and Mark has to admit he is quite attractive.

 

“Hello,” he starts. He smiles gently. “I’ll explain everything soon, okay? But first things first: my name is Mark. What’s yours?”

 

The stranger blinks at him.

 

“Jeno.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!


End file.
